


ACOTAR/ToG NSFW Headcanons

by Rhysand_vs_Fenrys



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhysand_vs_Fenrys/pseuds/Rhysand_vs_Fenrys
Summary: Each "chapter" is a different pairing and theme. I am preserving my headcanons from the Tumblr Purge of 2018





	1. Chapter 1

**Feyre and Rhysand Bathing**

  * Rhys comes home and sees a trail of discarded clothes starting at the door.
  * That always means Feyre had a particularly difficult day.
  * He collects each item of clothing as he wanders up stairs.
  * By the time he gets to their bedroom, he can smell candles burning. It isn’t an erotic scent, but a clean, calm one.
  * Rhys deposits Feyre’s clothes in the laundry basket where they belong, and pauses to take his own clothing off.
  * He knocks softly on the bathroom door, offering Feyre the chance to tell him to piss off.
  * Not that she’s ever turned him away.
  * The trail of clothes is an invitation.
  * Rhys enters the bathroom to find Feyre with her hair pulled up trying to scrub splatters of paint off of herself.
  * She’s covered front and back- working with younglings does that.
  * Feyre doesn’t even look at Rhys, she just scoots forward in the tub and pulls her legs in tight.
  * He climbs in behind her and lays with his wings matching the curve of the tub.
  * Once Rhys is in place, he stretches his legs out around Feyre and pulls her up onto his lap.
  * Rhys kisses the back of Feyre’s neck and offers her either a neck massage, or help cleaning up.
  * She takes the neck massage most of the time, and with broad strokes of his thumbs Rhys takes the tension first from her neck, then her shoulders.
  * He kisses Feyre the whole time, but otherwise says nothing.
  * No one can appreciate a frazzled mind as well as Rhys.
  * Feyre will tell him if she wants sex by sweeping her hips, gently kneading his cock with her back side.
  * Once he’s hard, he lifts her up a few inches, just enough to line the head of his cock with her entrance.
  * Feyre rolls her hips back, taking it in deeper.
  * It would be easier to just get up and sit directly on the full length, instead of sweeping it in, but she’s mentally exhausted.
  * Rhys wraps his hands around her torso, making her lean back against him fully.
  * They both move their hips in small little circles, it’s more about the intimacy of the connection than any hard or fast relief.
  * When Feyre is ready to come she moves Rhys’ hand to her knot. His job is to play with it while her hands play with his wings.
  * She lets him come first most of the time, because frankly as turned on as she is, she isn’t sure she has the energy.
  * She just wants Rhys’ hands on her- in her.
  * The intimacy of his touch is perfect.
  * Still, Rhys doesn’t let up until she starts to gasp and finally comes.
  * Then he returns to massaging his mate’s back or cleaning the paint from her skin.
  * When they’re done, he scoops her up in a towel and carries her to their bed, just in case she needs a nap before dinner.
  * Her mate, naked above her.
  * His mate, naked beneath him.
  * She rarely takes the offered nap.




	2. Elain and Lucien Wake-Up Sex

**Requested by:[@ladyvanserra](https://tmblr.co/m8nyqsAxH_NK9T9VDQin3jQ)**

  * Elain almost always is up before Lucien so she can get a jump start on gardening in the cooler hours of the day.  

  * While in the evenings she’s often exhausted, the mornings are her time to vent some playful energy.
  * She will start by resting her palm on Lucien’s chest or cheek.
  * This is a way to check and see how asleep he is.
  * If he doesn’t move, she lets him be.
  * If he smiles or makes a sound, she knows he’s at least quasi-awake.
  * It starts with soft, gentle kisses along his jaw as her hand slides down across his sleep-warm body.
  * There is some morning stiffness in his cock, and Elain will gently, delicately stroke him as he hardens.
  * Sometimes she kisses her way down under the sheets and takes him in her mouth.
  * She likes to go slowly, to see how far she can take things before he wakes up.
  * Often when she slides beneath the sheets her knees end up near her pillow and sticking out of the blankets.
  * If Lucien wakes up while she is playing with him, he will open just enough to locate her rear and slide his fingers into her.
  * The usual for sleepy-Lucien is to hook his thumb inside Elain’s vagina and stroke her with it while the rest of his fingers tease her clit.
  * They don’t orgasm in that position (unless Elain is _really_  good and doesn’t wake Lucien up to that point).
  * Usually once she’s done she kisses her way right back up his body.
  * He’s smiling now, either awake or in sleep.
  * If he is asleep and she has made him come, she gets up and goes to the bathroom to take care of herself while she readies for the day.
  * If he is awake, he holds her in his arms and kisses her until he is ready to open his eyes.
  * Lucien pushes Elain onto her side so that he can throw back the covers and just look at her body.
  * He will play with her clit again while he kisses her.
  * He also can’t resist pinching her sides and tickling his wife, just so he can wake up with the sound of her laughter.
  * Elain rolls away from him to escape a tickle and Lucien follows, his fingers not yet done.
  * She lets him pin her stomach-down to the bed with his body and opens her legs for him, inviting him in.
  * If Lucien already got off, he slips a hand around her front and down into her to stroke her- this time without the tickles.
  * If not he guides himself into Elain.
  * He loves doing this especially when they made love the night before, because she is still wet.
  * Lucien pushes into Elain as slowly as he can, drawing out her gasp at the first thrust.
  * Blinding pleasure is for the evenings, when you want to ravage your mate.
  * In the morning there is no screaming, just gasps and quiet cries as he rolls his hips and thrusts into her.
  * She reaches back to rest a hand on his thigh, encouraging him.
  * He strokes her clit with one hand while the other is beneath her cheek, helping hold her head so that he can still kiss her in this position.
  * Once both have come, they lay there for a few minutes just holding one another, kissing and filing the other in on what they’re doing that day.
  * Elain tends to get out of bed first, because she has places to go.
  * Lucien stretches out with a decidedly male grin. He is awake now, thanks to her, and completely at peace.
  * Once the water in their bath stops running, Lucien finally gets up and goes downstairs to make Elain breakfast. It will be hot and fresh when she is dried off and ready for the day.
  * Lucien kisses her again soundly before she eats and before he goes up to shower as well.
  * He winds his fingers through her hair and makes her moan with happy contentment.
  * As he is kissing her, Lucien uses a special trick of his power to dry her hair.
  * Despite this, when he leaves her to her breakfast, she’s still wet.




	3. Nesta and Cassian Massages

**Requested by[@ladyvanserra](https://tmblr.co/m8nyqsAxH_NK9T9VDQin3jQ)**

  * It always starts innocently.
  * Nesta doesn’t train to fight, she just trains so that she will never feel helpless and powerless again.
  * Still, sometimes the void calls up to her and she trains too hard to escape it.
  * She knows all the stretches, but her body is aching and sore.
  * She walks up to Cassian and shoves his shoulder, then throws herself on their bed completely naked.
  * Cassian just sighs and chuckles, remembering when Nesta was first training as an Illyrian and hated any help he offered- even when she couldn’t lift her arms because of how agonizingly sore she was.
  * He gets the oils like a good mate and strips down to his undershorts.
    * This isn’t out of any expectations, it’s because he has to sit on her legs and doesn’t want to scratch her with his leathers.
    * But also he’s hopeful.
  * Cassian starts at her shoulders, gently kneading out the knots and giving her body time to relax into the bed and straighten out.
  * Next, he rests his hands on her hips and pushes both thumbs down along the edges of her spine.
  * While Cassian pushes up her body, he pops as much of her back as he can.
    * This isn’t necessarily part of the massage, but Nesta always sighs appreciatively.
  * He works on her back for a while, until her breathing slows and the tension is eased out of her shoulders.
  * Then he moves down to her rear.
  * Cassian doesn’t give into the urge to just play with Nesta’s butt, but he does always say “Hello” as he kneads the cheeks.
  * Eventually he has Nesta flip over with her head over the edge of the bed.
  * Cassian kneels at her head and begins massaging the column of her neck and curve of her shoulders.
  * This is Nesta’s favorite position because his hands support her head through the massage and his thumbs work out tension she didn’t even realize she was carrying.
    * It’s Cassian’s favorite position because he can see breasts.
  * Speaking of breasts- he scoots Nesta back onto the bed and massages those for a time, until she growls in warning.
    * Because after 10 minutes he’s just playing with them.
  * Ironically, Nesta isn’t turned on when he massages her labia, it’s always before that, when he is stroking her sides.
    * She doesn’t know why, it’s just always then that he can smell her body waking up.
  * Cassian takes great care with her labia, massaging it slowly and gently- pulling the lips until they are stretched, then gently stroking the sides.
  * He always starts from her knot and moves outwards, never quite touching where she wants him to.
  * His fingers slide into her and begin stroking, stretching her and relaxing the muscles.
    * Of course, his attention only makes them tense up more- ready and waiting.
  * He lets her get wetter and wetter as he strokes the edges of her entrance, but especially the tight skin at the very bottom.
  * That always drives Nesta insane.
  * “I’m going to need my helper,” Cassian will say as he steps away to remove the underwear.
  * He rests the head of his cock against her knot and then begins stretching her labia again, opening it so that it completely frames his shaft.
  * The goal is to encompass as much of it as he can.
  * By the time he’s done, Nesta is breathing hard and shaking slightly.
  * Each time he massages her skin he rocks his hips forward a fraction of an inch, driving into her knot again and again.
  * Only when her breaths out are laced with “pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease” will Cassian slide into her.
  * He’s done such a good job preparing her body that he gets in on the first thrust.
  * No matter how desperate Nesta is for fast-and-furious sex at this point, Cassian isn’t about to undo all of his hard work.
  * He keeps it slow and monitors for any part of her that is tensing or moving in a way that might cause her muscles to stiffen up again.
  * They always finish with Nesta laying face down once more while Cassian thrusts into her.
    * Nesta is in charge of her own knot, Cassian is busy kneading her back while he moves.
  * After she’s exhausted, he continues to massage her until her body cools back down.
    * Post-sex Nesta is as relaxed as she could ever be.
  * Cassian drapes a sheet over her back and leaves her to relax until she is ready to get up again.
  * They don’t talk about massage-sex ever, Nesta simply kisses him on the cheek as she walks around the couch and snuggles up into his arms.




	4. Elain and Lucien in the Shower

**Requested by:[@ladyvanserra](https://tmblr.co/m8nyqsAxH_NK9T9VDQin3jQ)**

  * Starts off innocently enough- Lucien asking Elain if she wants help washing her back or vice versa.
  * But they can’t help it. The soap smells nice.
    * And it makes certain things so slippery.
    * Lucien washes Elain’s breasts about a dozen times.
  * Elain likes  to drop down and open her mouth as water pours off of Lucien’s cock.
    * She gets closer-
    * and closer-
    * and closer-
    * and then closes her mouth and picks his foot up to wash between the toes.
  * Lucien braces his weight on his other leg and just laughs at his cruel little mate.
    * He has the fae equivalent of rubber ducks on the floor of their shower so no one is at risk of slipping.
  * When Elain is done with her little tease, she tends to hold Lucien’s thighs and deliver soft kisses to his hips and pelvis- but not touching his cock.
    * Her teeth scrape gently on the skin, giving him goosebumps.
  * Elain kisses where his shaft meets the rest of his body
    * Lucien puts his hands on her head, holding her face against his stomach for a moment.
    * Cuddles are a big part of their lives together.
  * Eventually Elain pushes away and takes him in her mouth.
    * She does her best, but honestly it’s difficult with the water from the shower pouring down her face.
    * Plus she can’t open her eyes.
      * And half the fun is watching the look on Lucien’s face.
  * After a few minutes, Lucien pulls her off and helps her to stand.
  * He spins Elain around and guides himself between her thighs until the head of his cock just barely pokes out from the base of her mound.
  * At this point, close as Elain is, Lucien washes her hair.
  * Elain clenches her thighs or shifts her hips- whatever it takes to keep him hard.
  * She will also poke and prod at the head of his cock, or gently rub it with the flat of her palm.
  * Lucien soaps his own hair up too, and Elain likes to reach back to help a little, even though she isn’t in the right position to really do that.
  * He walks them both forward into the spray and massages Elain’s scalp until the shampoo is all gone.
    * Then he pushes her forward more so he can rinse his own hair off.
  * Elain is now bent over quite a bit, with her arms braced on the wall.
  * She lifts a foot onto the edge of the shower and waits.
  * Lucien drops to his knees and opens his mouth.
    * He gets closer-
    * and closer-
    * and closer-
    * and then closes his mouth and pulls back one of her feet to wash it.
  * Elain squeals in frustration, but turnabout is fair play.
  * Eventually he gives her what she wants, feasting on her from behind.
    * Elain panting into the shower tiles and shaking as water cascades across her body is one of Lucien’s favorite sights.
  * When he is finished, she is right on the edge.
  * That is when he enters her.
  * As much as Lucien enjoys the sounds she makes when he is tasting her, he _loves_  the gasp she makes at his first thrust.
  * Water dripping down their bodies is as light a touch as fingers tracing across their skin.
  * The heat of the shower sets Elain’s body burning, and soon she is throwing herself back into each thrust.
  * When Lucien comes, he bites the skin along the curve of Elain’s neck and spins her around.
  * If she hasn’t come yet, he fingers her to orgasm so that _she_ can bite _his_  neck as she shudders around him.
  * The bites fade by the next morning, but they each love their mark dearly as long as they wear it.




	5. Elide and Lorcan's First Time (Written Pre KoA)

Requested by: Anonymous

  * The fighting is over, he’s redeemed himself, and earned Elide’s forgiveness.
    * Still, Lorcan hasn’t entirely forgiven himself.
  * And Elide isn’t some polite little girl.
  * They’ve been flirting all day- sassy and snarky little lines.
    * Even when they bicker her heart feels light.
  * She invites Lorcan to dine in her rooms.
    * It’s not too unusual, Elide isn’t fond of eating in front of a crowded hall as Lady of Peranth.
  * They have a light dinner, sitting together at a small table so they can both watch the moon rising through a large window.
  * After they’re done, Elide slides onto Lorcan’s lap and begins to kiss him.
  * As he hardens, he makes to push Elide off.
    * She’s everything good and pure.
    * He served _Maeve_. He doesn’t deserve anything more than what they’ve had so far.
  * Elide wraps her legs around him and the back of the chair, she won’t go.
  * She kisses him harder, until he finally accepts that she wants this.
  * When Lorcan unleashes himself, he’s _fierce_.
  * His kisses are hard and passionate- and quickly he releases her mouth to suck on the skin of her throat and shoulder.
    * She will have no shortage of hickeys in the morning to hide.
  * He is ravenous as he gives lead to urges he’s been stomping down for too long.
  * Lorcan bites and palms her breast through her dress before Elide moves his hands to the back of her dress and pushes on them, urging him to rip it for her.
    * He doesn’t keep his lady waiting
    * She’s moaning, gasping, and murmuring deliciously naughty things to urge him on as cool air swirls around her exposed breasts.
    * The nipples are peaked and perfect
  * Lorcan slows.
    * He still bites and sucks at them, he’s still hard and groaning at their perfection, but he is also gentle.
  * He picks her up and instead of throwing Elide onto the table (what she wants), he carries her into the bedroom.
  * He sets her down on the bed, her top half wholly exposed.
    * Her hair is a mess- it was carefully pinned that morning, but now it’s half-pulled out with pins and clasps dangling.
    * Elide’s face is flushed- as is her chest.
    * Her breasts are so beautifully round as she pants that Lorcan can barely focus.
  * “Tell me to stop,” he gasps. He doesn’t deserve her- he’s lived in darkness for too long, and she’s too light.
  * Elide opens her legs wider in response- but then realizes he can’t see her legs through the skirts.
  * Thankfully (for him), he also can’t scent how desperate she is for him.
  * Elide sits up and grabs the belt of his pants.
    * She pulls him down on top of her, and he settles between her legs with minimal resistance.
  * She takes his hand and guides it down to the band of her dress- where her hips are hidden.
  * He slides his hand down and- right as his finger slips into her- he seizes her mouth.
  * Lorcan doesn’t tease Elide, he never would in bed.
    * He’s all about giving her whatever she wants.
  * Elide holds his face and kisses him as he fingers her, but when her body starts to tighten she grabs his forearm and pulls his hand faster and faster.
  * Her entire body seizes when she comes.
    * Lorcan doesn’t cover her mouth with his lips, he just stares into her eyes while they glaze over.
    * His lips nearly touch hers, he wants to feel her shuddering breaths.
  * He fingers her harder through her orgasm, until she starts to shake and grabs his arm tighter- stopping him.
  * Lorcan slips his fingers from her and licks them clean.
  * While Elide recovers, he stands up again and pulls off his shirt.
    * He hesitates at his pants- what if all Elide wanted was his hand?
  * “I’ll tell you when you can stop,” she says, breathless and still laying across the bed.
  * Lorcan removes the rest of his clothing, still not quite sure.
  * Elide lifts her hips and without any prompting he grabs the skirt of her dress and pulls it away.
  * He’s never seen her body before- not all of it.
  * “C-can I?” his pupils are wide.
  * “I’m not saying ‘no’.”
  * She thinks he will jump on top of her, but he pulls her hips roughly to the edge of the bed and dives between her legs without any more hesitation.
    * Every ounce of passion in the bites along her neck and breasts is granted once more between her legs.
    * He can’t taste enough of her fast enough.
    * Elide gasps at the sheer passion in his attack.
    * He reaches up and takes her hands in his, both pulling her down harder against his face and just touching her.
    * He’s already showed her what his fingers can do, now he wants her to see what his mouth is capable of all by itself.
  * Elide squirms beneath him, grinding against him as he feasts.
    * He’s totally relentless.
  * She comes again in record time, but he won’t release her hands to hold his head.
    * Not that she could hope to push him against her harder than he already is.
    * That is a hallmark of Lorcan’s lovemaking- he’ll give his female whatever she needs as hard as she needs it.
  * Next Elide manages to break free and drags him up to seize his mouth.
    * She can taste herself on his lips and tongue, and it’s a weird turn on for her.
  * She doesn’t release Lorcan’s mouth as she reaches between them and strokes him.
  * She wants to taste him, but she can’t wait another second.
  * She lines him up with her entrance.
  * Lorcan hesitates again, and Elide bites his lip hard as she wraps her legs around his hips and tries to drag him down.
    * She can’t move a fae, but dammit, she can move herself.
    * She pulls herself onto him far enough to get the head in and both groan.
  * “I said I’d tell you when you were allowed to stop.”
  * Lorcan almost chuckles at the desperation in her hiss.
  * He starts rocking forward- she really will impale herself on him if she has to.
  * Elide gasps as she’s filled more than she ever thought possible.
  * Lorcan takes his time, but he knows there is an urgency rising in both of them.
  * So soon after she came on his mouth, he knows he can’t make her come again until he’s seated.
    * Ideally he would tease her to the brink and take her virginity as she comes harder than either time before so that she misses the pain.
  * “I know more about pain than you,” she growls in his ear- though they both know that’s not true. “Just do it.”
    * Lorcan begins to realize he has a thing for dominant females.
  * He gets to the edge of her maidenhead and pulls back from Elide’s kiss, locking eyes with her.
    * She snarls slightly at the delay, but nods, letting him know it’s alright. There is no fear in her eyes.
  * Lorcan pushes forward hard and fast- breaking through and seating himself as far as he can in just one second.
  * As soon as the sharp pain registers on that perfect face, he freezes.
  * Elide takes a couple of deep breaths. Between one heartbeat and the next the pain is already easing.
  * He gives her more time than he needs to adjust- he won’t move until she does.
  * After a minute, Elide rolls her hips, experimenting with the new feeling of having a male inside her.
  * She flinches only slightly- but the pain is mostly gone.
    * Even rolling her hip one more time- she feels next to nothing from her hymen.
  * It takes several short thrusts for Lorcan to seat and Elide to take him all the way in.
  * It’s... a new experience for Lorcan to be the one on top.
    * Even as he starts to move harder and faster, he resists the hands on his face that try to pull him down to kiss Elide.
  * He wants to watch her- close as they are.
    * He’s never been close enough to share breath with the female in his bed. 
    * He just wants to watch her.
  * The next time Elide comes, it sets him off.
    * He doesn’t want to- just in case coming around such a large cock is uncomfortable for her first time.
    * But he can’t help it- the tightness of her, the way her walls seem to be milking the cum from him... it’s irresistible.
  * Lorcan is wholly unleashed now.
  * He seizes Elide’s mouth with his, takes a breast in his hand, and keeps slamming into her over and over again.
    * He fills her to an impressive degree.
  * “Faster,” Elide whispers when she realizes he isn’t going soft.
    * That is quickly followed by, “Harder”.
    * If she can walk properly at the end of their coupling (or at least normally), she will be disappointed.
    * She tells Lorcan this.
  * He is only too happy to show her every position that will wreck her pelvis.
    * The only one they can’t manage yet is him on top of her with one of her legs over his shoulder.
    * She’s too tight as it is, that only makes it hard for _him_  to move.
    * It will take some time for her body to adjust to being filled.
  * They sleep when they’re tired, eat when they have to, but for the most part they refuse to leave the bedroom.
  * Lorcan tells Elide over and over how much he loves her.
    * He tries to hide just how much it means when she tells him she loves him too.
      * He can’t remember the last time a female told him that.
    * Once she sees how it effected him, Elide says it often.
  * When they finally emerge from Elide’s bedchamber, she really _can’t_  walk right.
    * Even Lorcan is having trouble.
  * When they wander into the dining hall the entire room bursts into applause.
    * Just as Lysandra and Aelin trained the court to do.
  * They whisk Elide away as quickly as they can to interrogate her and get all the details.
    * Shameless. Utterly shameless.
  * Rowan, Gavriel, and Fenrys take Lorcan hunting.
    * Mostly to sand-off the homicidal impulse that rose up the moment the clapping started.
    * But also because at least in his animal form he can walk a little easier.




	6. Mor and Cerridwen Teasing

**Requested by Anonymous**

  * Mor loves to tease Cerridwen, just to hear her little squeaks and sighs.
    * She knows which outfits hold her body in all the right places and puts Cerridwen on edge.
  * She makes a point of wearing them and visiting Rhys and Feyre while Cerridwen is cooking or dusting- when there is no way they can slip away somewhere private without drawing attention.
  * Mor finds excuses for Cerridwen to come over and help with something-
    * Pointing at a crack on her plate
    * Asking pointless questions about the food
    * Really anything that has Cerridwen stand behind her with a view directly down the front of her dress.
  * Sometimes when they pass in the hall she’ll just whisper dirty little things that are seared into Cerridwen’s mind all day.
  * And sometimes she just subtly presses her panties into Cerridwen’s hand and innocently says “Can you wash these please? They’re all wet.”
  * She’ll also link their bodies with a combination of magic and daemati abilities.
    * Then Mor will stroke her thigh beneath the table, sending shivers through Cerridwen.
  * If Feyre has to leave the room for a moment (and Rhys isn’t around), Cerridwen will suddenly pounce and kiss Mor brazenly.
    * Just before they come back she uses her power to winnow right back to the sink, leaving Mor flush and breathing hard.
  * When Feyre asks what’s wrong, Mor makes up some excuse about getting a hitch in her throat.
  * Cerridwen will go to fetch her a glass of water to “clear her cough”.
  * Mor has been teasing her all day, she’s quite wet.
  * She slides a finger between her legs and traces that wetness along the rim of the glass.
  * Mor nearly chokes when she takes her first sip and tastes Cerridwen on the cup edge.
  * Payback is a bitch.




	7. Feyre and Rhysand Clubbing

**Requested by: Anonymous**

  * They don’t go out to Rita’s together often.
    * Usually Feyre goes with Mor, if she goes at all.
  * Both like to spend the night beneath the stars, not in a crowded dance hall.
  * Every now and then though, when the mood strikes, they head out.
  * Rhys likes it when the music turns slow, he can hold Feyre in his arms and just gently sway.
    * It’s more like rhythmic hugging.
  * But when the music picks up speed and the beat really starts hammering, he grins and lets the Lord of Nightmares play a bit.
    * Feyre’s answering smirk makes him hot immediately.
  * He pulls her close and grinds himself against her.
  * Feyre just smiles, pure predator, and sends him the images of everything she wants to do to him after the evening is over.
  * His hands are all over her.
    * Pinching
    * Stroking
  * She turns her back on him, taking away the temptation to reach down and grab the front of his pants.
    * He grinds harder against her rear as the music pounds.
  * Eventually his dance turns a little more playful and less hungry.
  * He takes Feyre’s hands with his and holds them out in front of her, still dancing along with the music.
    * The position is just an excuse to get close to her
    * To whisper in her ear
    * To smell the sweat on her skin
    * To lick and bite at her neck
  * Eventually there is no stopping it- they both winnow right back to the townhouse.
    * Their friends, still on the dance floor, just roll their eyes and make sure Elain doesn't go home for a while.




	8. Manon and Dorian Public Sex

**Requested by: Anonymous**

A lot of this was taken from my fic: [Curing the Fever](https://rhysand-vs-rowan.tumblr.com/post/166799834973/curing-the-fever-nsfw-manorian)

  * At first it’s little things.
    * A squeeze of the knee from one to the other as a signal that they should head back to their rooms.
  * Then... the squeeze is a little higher on the leg.
  * Next thing you know, Manon has her hand on Dorian’s crotch beneath the table and is stroking him until he _has_  to leave the room.
  * Dorian does the same thing to Manon for revenge.
    * But women don’t show arousal as much as men.
    * She stares him down as he gets more and more brazen with his touch.
  * It becomes almost a sore spot for Dorian- he won’t stop until she has to rush from the room the same way he did.
    * But Manon is the grandmaster of the poker face.
    * She controls her breathing and comes with his fingers inside of her.
      * But with zero sign.
  * So Dorian has to get a bit more creative if he’s going to get Manon to throw in the towel.
  * He finds enchanted stone cocks of varying sizes and enchants them so that he can transfer touch from any point into them.
  * Before going to a meeting, Dorian convinces Manon to slip the stone cock in.
  * At first it’s fine, if a bit cold.
  * But then the meeting starts and Dorian begins tapping his fingers on the table.
  * Each finger fall makes the stone cock shudder inside Manon.
    * Her eyes go wide and her face is flush as she realizes what he’s planning.
  * Dorian keeps drumming his fingers, teasing her.
    * The occasional hard tap makes her jump.
  * Eventually a frustrated Elide asks Dorian to stop with the damn finger tapping.
    * Most of the Thirteen take her side.
  * Manon thinks she’s safe.
  * And then he starts tapping his foot.
    * It’s much harder.
  * Manon must be ill by the redness of her cheeks.
    * The Thirteen tell her it’s time for her to go rest.
  * She agrees eventually.
    * But not before she came a time or two just sitting there.
  * Dorian gets up to help her walk back to their rooms.
    * But he doesn’t sever the magic.
  * He walks her back to their room, stopping each time Manon has to bend over and catch her breath.
  * Dorian makes the last half of the trip stomping.
  * Manon won’t complain, but only because words are beyond her as he scoops her up in his arms and begins to jog.




	9. Nesryn and Sartaq's First Time

**Requested by: Anonymous**

  * It starts with teasing.
    * Sartaq taunting Nesryn and her returning every quip.
  * They’re in the middle of the war camp, and a bit tipsy.
    * But not drunk.
  * Sartaq is spouting off just about every double-entendre he knows.
  * And between an “arrow” and “quiver” pun, Nesryn shuts him up with a kiss.
    * After that, they were lost.
  * Sartaq kisses Nesryn back, an exploratory kiss.
    * Shy and slow.
    * But deep and powerful all the same.
    * He’s wanted this since before they officially met.
  * It’s Nesryn who finally drags him into her tent.
  * He turns to tie the flap closed.
  * But when he faces Nesryn once again, she’s already removed her top.
  * Sartaq’s mouth goes dry at the sight of her full breasts
    * Nesryn blushes, hart pounding at the pure want in his eyes.
  * He descends on her, taking a mahogany nipple into his mouth to bite and suck.
    * He plans on getting to know every inch of her breast by taste or touch.
  * Nesryn holds his head tight as he nibbles on her, moaning and cooing at his attention.
    * But she wants him.
    * And this isn’t enough.
  * She pushes Sartaq back and quickly removes her boots.
  * After they’ve been tossed aside, her pants follow.
  * Wholly naked now, she’s standing in front of a clothed Sartaq.
    * “What are you waiting for?” she asks.
  * He grabs her and kisses her fiercely, soundly.
  * She thinks she’s swooning for a moment, but he’s just lowering her to the ground.
  * Nesryn reaches between them to undo some of the clasps on Sartaq’s armor, but he grabs her hands and pins them to the ground.
  * He begins to bite and suck at her neck.
    * Giving that skin exactly as much attention as he already gave her breasts.
  * It’s as if he doesn’t even notice that her body is wholly exposed, he only kisses her top half.
  * When he sucks on her ear, she nearly loses it.
  * He pants and whispers in her ear, telling her how good she tastes.
    * How much he loves his bold, beautiful archer.
  * After what feels like hours, Sartaq’s kisses drift lower- to Nesryn’s torso.
  * He skips her core entirely and begins to kiss his way down her thigh towards her knee.
  * She stops him from sucking on her toes this time, she had boots on all day after all.
    * In the future, Nesryn would learn that Sartaq had a thing for licking and biting feet.
  * “Take it off or I swear to every God ever to roam this world that I will _make you_.”
  * Sartaq laughs and begins to shed armor.
    * Nesryn practically rips it off of him.
  * Soon he’s naked too, and Nesryn uses her strength to roll him onto his back, pinning him down.
  * She explores his body exactly as he did hers- with tongue and teeth.
  * Sartaq smirks at first, but soon enough he’s moaning.
  * As she kisses each rib, he feels his cock throbbing.
  * “I want to watch you touch yourself,” he whispers as he takes her chin in his hands.
    * “I want you to watch me taste you,” she counters.
  * Sartaq chuckles and pushes her back, “Touch yourself.”
    * It’s his favorite way to study a woman.
    * To see how she pleasures herself- and learn what she likes.
  * Nesryn stares at him long and hard, “Only if you touch yourself too.”
    * “For you? Anything.”
  * He watches, hungry, as Nesryn crawls back and leans against a weapon’s chest.
    * She spreads her legs, and licks two fingers.
    * They go on either side of her clit, and she begins to slowly swirl it.
    * He can see how wet she already is, and staring hard at her entrance, he begins stroking his cock.
  * He notes how Nesryn’s hand moves, how her fingers dip into her own heat every now and then.
    * She wets herself with her own juices.
    * Soon enough they’re dripping and her lower lips are red and puffy.
  * Nesryn breathes hard watching Sartaq stroke his cock.
    * Each time he reaches the end, he whips his palm across the head, spreading precum along his shaft.
  * “Don’t resist it,” he whispers, transfixed as Nesryn flexes her feet and adjusts her pace slightly faster.
  * Her hips begin to roll into her touch and her eyes glaze over.
  * It’s an effort for Sartaq to keep his own eyes open as he feels himself on the brink.
  * “Don’t resist it,” Nesryn replies. Her voice is a beathy plea.
    * Sartaq bites his lip and begins hunching into his hand.
    * His strokes become faster, harder.
    * He shouts out and a few ropes of cum shoot from his cock.
    * He stops stroking himself as soon as it begins.
  * Nesryn comes next, and Sartaq watches closely.
    * She doesn’t stop moving her hand.
      * If anything, she moves it faster as her entrance gapes.
        * It looks hungry as she climaxes- like it wants nothing more than to have his cock.


  * As soon as they’ve come down from their climaxes, Sartaq wants Nesryn to ride him.
    * But not the way she’s intending.
  * He dives over to her and pulls her head up to kiss her once more, before she’s even had a chance to reach for his stiffening cock.
  * Sartaq turns Nesryn away from the trunk and pushes her to the ground so that she is propped up by all four limbs.
  * He turns her so that her rear is towards him and begins easing his cock into her.
  * She moans and her front half falls to the ground.
    * Her back is arched, keeping her entrance level.
  * Slowly, Sartaq eases his way in.
    * It’s torture for them both to not simply pounce on one another.
  * Once he’s seated, Sartaq pulls Nesryn up so that her back is against his chest.
  * He lays down once more, stretching her with his cock and grinding it against the front side of her entrance.
    * In her lower stomach, he can see a hint of his cock inside her- barely more than a paunch.
    * As he begins to move, it shifts.
  * Nesryn’s legs are between Sartaq’s as he thrusts up and into her.
  * She throws her head back to kiss him as they both breathe hard and fast.
  * She puts a hand over her stomach to feel him moving inside of her.
  * The pleasure is incredible.
  * Sartaq’s hand slides across hers on the way to her knot.
    * He rubs it slowly, out of sync with his thrusts to keep her on the edge.
  * He told her once he intended to take all day fucking her.
    * He wasn’t kidding.
  * Sartaq bites Nesryn’s lip, preventing her from breaking their connection as she comes.
    * Her legs shake with the force of her orgam, and the feeling of her body shuddering drives him to the brink.
    * As he learned from her demonstration, he doesn’t stop moving as she comes, and when her hand falters, he takes over, whipping his fingers hard and fast across her knot.
  * “Where?” he asks quickly as her orgasm breaks, a desperate plea.
    * “ _Inside. Come inside_.” she gasps.
  * He does as he’s told, seizing up not long after and filling her with rope after rope of heat.
    * As Nesryn learned, she resists rolling her hips on Sartaq.
      * He likes to be still when he comes.
  * Sartaq’s body goes limp and he gasps for air.
  * “This is only the beginning,” he promises her.
    * Nesryn knows neither of them will sleep that night.




	10. Elain and Lucien in the Garden

**Dedicated to:[@runningquill](https://tmblr.co/mOov8Za64Gue2ViXvg8xS0g) and [@ladyvanserra](https://tmblr.co/m8nyqsAxH_NK9T9VDQin3jQ)**

  * Lucien and Elain have begun seeing one another secretly, without even Nesta knowing.
    * It took some coaching by Nuala and Cerridwen on how to move without attracting the enemy’s gaze.
  * While the Inner Circle has lunch in the garden, Lucien just casually puts himself near one of the rose bushes.
  * No one really notices him playing with the flowers.
    * But Elain does.
  * Lucien swirls his finger around the petal before pushing in.
    * A preview for what he plans to do that night.
  * Elain watches him a little too long, Cassian notices.
    * He elbows her lightly before Nesta also notices.
      * Cassian is terrified of his mate.
      * But he also won’t let her control her sister.
  * Elain jumps and blushes a brilliant pink.
    * Cassian and Lucien are both trying now to hide their grins.
  * Lucien continues to finger the rose until Elain shoots him a dirty look.
    * His answering grin is more wolfish than fox-like.
  * He comes to chat with the two- immediately drawing Nesta over as well.
    * “Oops, look- pollen.” He casually licks the tip of his finger, his tongue flicking across the pad.
    * Elain swallows hard and tries not to lick her lips.
    * Thankfully Nesta doesn’t notice there’s nothing on his finger at all.
  * Elain and Lucien carry on a discussion about the various flowers in the garden.
    * “The new beds look lovely, Elain.”
    * “All thanks to you, you helped plant them.”
    * “I’m always happy to help. What are you working on next?”
    * “I have another bed or two in mind.”
  * Nesta growls a warning- some flirtations aren’t over her head after all.
  * Cassian is oblivious to certain things and looks over at the new flower beds in question.
    * “Looks like they’re coming in. I see some rosebuds forming already.”
    * “I always love a nice pink rosebud.” Lucien smiles appreciatively.
  * Elain shoots him a look.
    * He sticks his tongue out in response.
  * Eventually Lucien excuses himself for a stroll through the gardens.
    * This prompts everyone to join in and see Elain’s hard work for themselves.
    * Cassian pulls Nesta into a flower maze to let Elain and Lucien wander together.
  * They designed the garden together, and know where there is a secluded corner just off the main path.
  * Elain pulls Lucien through the roses and behind a row of hydrangea.
    * She has an itch, and Lucien doesn’t object as Elain shoves him down onto the grass.
    * He helps pull her skirts aside as she fumbles with his pants.
    * They don’t have time to strip.
    * Lucien can’t even see Elain’s entrance as she strokes his cock and pushes the head in.
      * But _Cauldron_ , can he feel it.
  * She drops onto his lap with a squeak.
    * Lucien quickly covers her mouth with his hand, keeping her quiet.
    * The others aren’t too far off- in fact, they can hear Feyre and Nesta talking.
  * Elain freezes as her sister’s pass, but Lucien is feeling mischievous.
    * He keeps his hand over her mouth, but he begins to thrust up into her.
    * His mate’s eyes go wide and she is instantly flush.
    * Her breathing goes hard and fast.
    * So does Lucien.
  * His hand absorbs every gasp and moan as he pounds up into Elain.
    * Eventually she braces herself on his chest and begins to roll her hips in time with his movements.
    * They don’t have long before Nesta is hunting her down again- not enough time for gentle lovemaking.
  * Lucien pulls Elain’s head down and seizes her mouth with his.
    * He needs to taste her.
    * Her moans grow deeper and more drawn out.
    * She’s close.
  * He pushes her back and puts a hand to her mouth once more.
    * Elain pulls his other hand from her hips to her throat.
    * Lucien squeezes- not to the point where she cannot breathe, but enough to make himself known.
  * Elain picks up speed and Lucien stops resisting his own pleasure.
  * “Elain? Where are you?” Nesta calls out.
  * Lucien grins as he releases her throat and moves his hand from Elain’s mouth.
    * Her eyes are wide with fear.
    * “ _Elain?”_ Nesta calls again.
    * “Well? Aren’t you going to answer her?” Lucien’s hand slips up Elain’s leg and vanishes beneath her skirts.
    * “ELAIN?”
    * She takes several hard, fast breaths, she has to sound normal but Lucien won’t stop thrusting up.
      * And she’s too close to stop.
    * Elain opens her mouth to answer and Lucien pushes his thumb hard against her knot.
      * “COMING!” whatever she’d planned to say was swallowed in a yelp as she did, indeed, begin to come around Lucien’s cock.
    * Elain’s entire body tensed and Lucien covered her mouth once more.
      * She wasn’t quiet by any means.
    * Her screams into his palm were fire to Lucien’s blood.
    * With a shuddering breath (but minimal sound) he releases himself inside of her.
  * Elain falls forward and braces herself with hands on either side of Lucien’s head as he gasps and slowly goes limp.
    * “What am I supposed to do now?” Elain whispers, “They’ll scent that!”
    * “You were the one who jumped _me_ , remember?” Lucien teases.
  * He pushes Elain off of him so that she falls back onto the grass and laughs. 
    * Some cum drips out of her slit as he pulls free.
    * He knows it will be dripping all afternoon, and everyone will scent it.
  * Lucien lifts a pantleg to reveal a long box strapped to his leg.
  * He pulls it free and opens it.
  * Inside is a pair of underwear with a cone-shaped object in the crotch and a small teardrop shaped one around back.
    * “Go ahead, cork it.” He grins.
  * Elain smiles as she takes the panties and lays back on the grass, letting Lucien expose her crotch.
    * Elain sucks at both the cone and the teardrop, wetting them even as Lucien’s dripping cum wets both entrances.
  * He helps her pull the panties on, still lying on her back.
  * The cone slides in and fills her as fully as any cock, and Elain’s cheeks heat up once more.
  * Nesta calls for Elain again, and as Elain is answering Lucien lines the teardrop up with her puckered entrance.
  * Elain relaxes and pushes onto it.
    * With a few tries, it opens her ass wide and slides in.
    * She nearly comes again from the feeling of it.
  * Lucien helps Elain stand.
    * It’s hard with both plugs, at least at first.
    * Thank the Cauldron he brought the smaller size.
  * He arranges her skirts and kisses her cheek before wandering out the back of the clearing.
  * Elain leaves the front of the clearing and is almost immediately spotted by Nesta.
  * Lucien circles back around so that he appears to be leaving the western end of the garden when Nesta spots him.
  * Elain’s movements are a little stiff, but she knows how to walk around the fullness in her ass and vagina.
    * They’ve played this game a few times.
    * But Lucien’s adding a new level.
  * As he takes a step towards them, Elain feels a pulse from both plugs.
    * She swallows her squeak of surprise.
    * The pulse comes again, and it’s a titanic effort to keep it from her face as the plugs begin to shudder against her.
    * Sheer force of will keeps her on her feet and her expression neutral as the pulsing grows stronger.
  * Even Nesta comments on her flushed cheeks.
    * “It’s hot outside, maybe we should go sit down.”
    * “Y-yes,” Elain gasps, “that’s p-probably a good i-idea.”
  * Lucien’s face is pure concern, “Is everything alright?” 
    * The closer he gets, the stronger the pounding in her body becomes.
    * Elain notices a new accessory on his finger- a pink ring.
    * The closer that ring gets to her, the harder those plugs throb.
  * “Don’t worry,” he catches her as her knees give out and holds her until she manages to get her legs beneath her once more, “I’ll stay close by.”




	11. Lysandra and Aedion Role-Play

**Requested by: Anonymous**

  * Lysandra has a distinct favorite scenario.
    * And honestly, Aedion has come to love it too.
  * He walks into a tavern on a busy night.
  * It’s packed, everyone is laughing and telling bawdy jokes.
  * Aedion wanders around, soaking in the atmosphere.
  * He spots a handsome young male sitting at the bar.
  * The male is dangerously attractive, and he knows it.
    * Short dark hair, green eyes, tanned skin, perfectly muscled.
    * He’s sure in every movement, teasing and taunting as he chats with those around him.
    * There is an air of seduction in every word or motion. The men and males alike in his group- even if they prefer females, they might one day harden at his touch if he ever made them a project.
  * Aedion sits in a corner and drinks, watching the men fall under the male’s spell.
  * He seduces them, but never so much as touches them.
    * No whispered promises, no lingering gazes- it’s a rare talent to seduce without engaging in anything even remotely tawdry.
  * When the night reaches it’s heady apex- that time when anything seems possible and the first man reaches out to touch even one finger of the male-
    * -he gets up and glides away.
    * Leaving the men and males alike wanting.
    * And a few in the group realize they’d grown... oddly stiff.
  * The dark male is confident, and knows damn well that at this strange hour any in that group would follow them upstairs.
  * He glances to Aedion in the corner.
    * He also knows that Aedion was watching.
    * Watching and drinking in every hungry glance shot at the male.
  * His look to the door is an invitation, one he knows won’t be ignored.
  * Aedion smirks at the open jealousy on the faces of the male’s former drinking companions.
  * That male who was wanted and craved by the entire room _chose_  Aedion for their pleasure.
    * It was the greatest feeling in the world- to be wanted, desired so tangibly that none could resist, and then pick for themself who to take.
  * Aedion follows the male out into the night, into the streets of the city, and down a dark alleyway.
  * The male always comes up from behind.
    * They pounce, and a hand quickly finds it way into Aedion’s pants.
  * He’s pressed hard against the wall, pinned there by the strength of the fae behind him.
  * The male whispers in Aedion’s ear as he strokes him and pushes two fingers into Aedion’s mouth.
    * _I know you were watching me._
    * _I felt you fucking me with those eyes._
  * Aedion’s tongue wets his fingers and soon the male is unbuckling Aedion’s trousers and sliding them down to his knees.
  * He pulls Aedion’s hips back and pushes his chest harder into the brick.
  * With the tongue-wet fingers, he opens Aedion in light, swirling touches.
  * The male strokes him in time with the thrust of his fingers into Aedion’s hole.
  * Once he’s open enough, the male bites Aedion’s ear and unzips his own pants.
  * Still mostly clothed, he pushes into the golden-haired male and grins at the way he cries out into the stone.
  * Aedion’s heels lift from the ground as he raises his ass higher and pushes the male in hard and fast.
    * He doesn’t want to be taken gently.
  * The male fucks him hard from behind, and even when Aedion comes onto the brick he doesn’t speak again.
    * He pulls out and comes across Aedion’s exposed ass.
  * “Thank you, beautiful.” the male shoves his cock back into his pants and walks away without touch or glance.
  * Quivering, dripping, and sometimes still-hard, it takes Aedion a few moments to collect himself enough to pull his pants back up.
  * He walks home feeling the cum drying against his ass and thighs.
  * When he gets home, the male is laying naked in his bed- smug as can be.
    * Black hair turns brown and grows long.
    * A heavily muscled body becomes softer, more delicate.
    * Pectorals grow into breasts that make Aedion’s mouth water.
    * The cock vanishes, replaced with a dripping wet slit.
  * “Now get over here and fuck _me_.” Lysandra growls.




	12. Feyre and Rhysand Dining

**Requested by: Anon**

  * Sometimes Rhysand skips meals, both because he is busy and out of lingering trauma.
  * Feyre tries for months to remind him to eat, but he still loses weight.
  * Finally, she has an idea that can help.
  * When Rhys is summoned to the house for a “quick mid-day meeting”, he finds Feyre in the dining room.
    * On the table.
    * Utterly naked.
  * She is stretched out with her arms behind her head and one leg slightly bent.
    * A cushion of air helps keep her back arched.
  * Across her breasts are blueberries, raspberries, and strawberries.
    * A swirl of whipped cream covers part of one breast
    * A swirl of chocolate cream the other
  * Along her stomach and thighs are bite-sized slices of cucumber, whole cherry tomatoes, and small bundles of lettuce filled with spiced cheeses or herbs.
    * Little drops of dressing or sauce sit between each bite.
  * He just stares at her a while, breath hitching as his eyes devour her.
  * He starts at the knees- vegetables before dessert.
  * Rhys takes each bite into his mouth and licks the drop of dressing or sauce beside it.
  * Feyre focuses on holding still as her mate licks his way up her body.
    * She tries desperately not to pant or shift and disrupt the display.
    * It was hard enough getting everything arranged before he came home.
  * Rhys crawls onto the table and stares up at her the whole time he devours the feast on her skin.
  * When he finishes the vegetables, he rests a knee between her legs for her to grind against.
  *  Next he picks up the berries- starting with blueberry (his favorite).
    * He dips each berry into either the regular or chocolate cream on her breasts.
    * Sometimes he eats it, sometimes he gives it to Feyre with a kiss.
  * Her chest is flushed as she rubs herself against Rhysand’s knee. The bulge in his pants is screaming for release.
  * When the fruit is finished, Rhys thoroughly licks the rest of the cream off.
  * Then he seizes her mouth.
  * His clothing vanishes, and Rhys holds Feyre’s hands behind her head as he maneuvers to enter her.
  * He takes her on that table in slow thrusts as he tastes her mouth.
    * He doesn’t have much time, but it is enough to give Feyre her reward and burn of a little bit of lunch.
  * Rhys carries her up to the bath after they are finished so that she can wash any lingering trace of food from her skin.
  * He kisses her gently one last time before returning to work.
  * After that first time, they have “Lunch Meetings” often.




	13. Manon and Dorian Rough and Kinky

**Requested by: Anonymous**

**I have written 2 fics on this:[A Cure for Nightmares](https://rhysand-vs-rowan.tumblr.com/post/160966526223/a-cure-for-nightmares-nsfw-manorian-fic); [Curing the Fever](https://rhysand-vs-rowan.tumblr.com/post/166799834973/curing-the-fever-nsfw-manorian)**

 

  * Manon may be into bondage, but Dorian is a bit of a masochist.
  * Ever since Manon grabbed his balls and refused to let him come, he’s been hooked.
  * Now he uses his power to tie himself off- or wears a proper clamp for Manon to control.
  * He has hard rules against his arms being bound.
  * But he will hold onto the bed frame or blankets and force himself to resist letting go.
    * That’s his favorite part of it all- the resistance
    * The control Manon has over him
    * and knowing he’s giving her that control willingly
  * Manon will drip hot wax on his body
    * Scratch him with her nails
    * Bite him
    * He is up for anything.
  * Dorian’s favorite feeling is the agony in his body as he takes Manon hard and fast with his balls aching from the clamp and trying desperately to release their load into her.
  * He always wants her to bite him harder than she’s comfortable with.
    * It isn’t uncommon for Dorian to grab her head as her iron teeth slide down and force those fangs into his shoulder deeper and deeper.
    * Until blood is dripping down his shoulder and Manon is feasting.
    * Pleasure and pain wrack his body and he lets the sensations ravage him.
  * For her part, Manon loves to be immobilized as much as possible.
  * She could break Dorian in a moment, so letting herself be dominated is the hottest thing she can imagine.
  * Dorian using insertable toys to torture her all day, leaving them in when he takes her- she can’t get enough.
  * Only one male has ever been allowed to discover how many fingers she can take-
    * -and Dorian’s fist is the absolute largest thing she can handle.
  * The Thirteen would really appreciate it if they would remember to close their windows before ripping into one another.
    * Though to be perfectly honest... it’s no accident.
    * Both are a bit into exhibitionism.
  * One time a member of the Thirteen walked by and saw them fucking.
    * She stared a moment.
    * Both Dorian and Manon came at the shocked fear in her eyes before she ran off.
    * Maybe having an audience wouldn’t be such a bad thing.




End file.
